Yuuhi Wo Mite Iru Ka ?
by 137Ken
Summary: "Di tempat ini kami berjanji. Dan di tempat ini, semua kisah dimulai." / CHILD KYUMIN / YAOI / SONGFICT / DRABBLE. DON' LIKE DON'T READ ! REPOST! MIND TO LEAVE SOME REVIEW ? THANKS :D


**Tittle :**

**Yuuhi Wo Mite Iru Ka ?**

**( Are You Watching The Evening Sun? )**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin ( Kyu ****Min )**

**Disclaimer :**

**Story is Mine.**

**Author Note :**

**Typo(s), YAOI, BL, BOYS LOVE, Song Fict inspired by AKB48 Song's – Yuuhi Wo mIte Iru Ka ? Cerita tidak sesuai lagu, dsb.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

'**Di tempat ini kami berjanji. **

**Dan di tempat ini pula semua kisah dimulai.'**

* * *

"Kyunnie! Jangan bellali cepelti itu, Minnie capek tau~" seorang _namja _kecil berparas manis berteriak kepada _namja _kecil berambut ikal yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Minnie _hyung _ayo kejal Kyunnie, nanti Kyunnie kacih hadiah kalo bica tangkap Kyunnie." _Namja _kecil yang bernama Kyunnie tersebut berhenti sejenak melihat _hyung-_nya dan kembali berlari menghindari kejaran _namja _manis tersebut.

"Ish! Minnie tidak mau Kyu! Minnie malah sama Kyunnie!" Kyuhyun –nama _namja _berambut ikal- mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin –nama _namja _manis tersebut-.

"Minnie _hyung _tidak celu!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi yang berada di dekatmya. Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Minnie capek Kyunnie, ish." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai suara Sungmin memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Kyunnie, Kyunnie mau ikut Minnie tidak?" Sungmin menatap manik milik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ikut kemana _hyung?_" Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Kyunnie belum melihat matahali tenggelam kan?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Ayo ikut Minnie!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun pergi dari taman tersebut.

"Minnie _hyung_ macih jauh ya? Kyunnie capek _hyung_~" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berhenti sejenak.

"_Ani._ Cebental lagi cudah campai kok." Jawab Sungmin tanpa menengok ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menuruti perkataan Sungmin.

"Talaaa! Kita cudah campai!" Sungmin berseru senang saat mereka sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan. Dan jangan lupakan cengiran lebar yang ada di wajah Sungmin.

"Bukit ? Untuk apa kita kecini _hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Cebental lagi. Kyunnie tunggu caja!" jawab Sungmin sembari melihat jam tangan berwarna pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"_Hyung _kacih tau Kyu, untuk apa kita kecini?" paksa Kyuhyun.

"Sstt! Kyunnie diam caja, nanti Kyunnie akan tau cendili kok."

"Ish, Minnie _hyung_!"

"Kyunnie lihat itu!" seru Sungmin saat langit sore mulai berubah warna menjadi warna orange kemerahan.

"Apa _hyung_?" Kyuhyun mengikuti pandangan Sungmin dan seketika ia membulatkan mulutnya saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Indah kan? Apa Minnie bilang, Kyunnie pasti cuka. Hehehe..." ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kagum akan pemandangan matahari terbenam.

"Indah cekali _hyung. _Kyunnie cuka!" jawab Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua diam menikmati pemandangan yang bagi mereka sangat indah itu. Jangan lupakan senyum yang terukir pada wajah keduanya.

"Minnie _hyung, hyung _beljanji halus celalu belcama Kyunnie sampai kita besal! Minnie _hyung _tidak boleh melupakan Kyunnie! Kyunnie ingin melihat matahali tenggelam belcama Minnie _hyung! _Minnie _hyung _mau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun saat matahari sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam dan langit mulai berubah menjadi gelap.

Sungmin mengganggukkan kepalanya semangat, "_Ne! _Minnie janji akan celalu belcama Kyunnie campai kita cudah becal. Minnie juga mau melihat matahali tenggelam belcama Kyunnie! Kyunnie juga janji tidak boleh melupakan Minnie, _ne?_" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Minnie _hyung _tidak boleh mengingkali janji ya! Kyunnie pegang janji Minnie _hyung!_" Kyuhyun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Sungmin dan Sungmin mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari kelingking Kyuhyun.

"_Pinky Plomise!" _seru mereka berdua dan kemudian saling berpelukan dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing.

* * *

**10 Years Later...**

Seorang _namja _berambut brunette menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi taman. Wajahnya yang tampan mengulas sebuah senyuman saat sebuah ingatan melintas di kepalanya.

"Kyunnie!" _namja _yang dipanggil 'Kyunnie' tersebut membuka matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah suara. Mata foxy-nya mendapati seorang _namja _yang sangat dikenalnya tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"_Mian_ aku terlambat. Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi." Ujar _namja _itu saat sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping 'Kyunnie'.

"_Gwenchana _Sungmin _hyung. _Aku juga baru saja sampai disini."

Sungmin mengganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Kyuhyun, aku belum terlambat kan? Mataharinya belum tenggelam kan?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja belum _hyung. _Jika _hyung _terlambat dan matahari sudah tenggelam, sudah pasti langit akan menjadi gelap." Sungmin tersenyum kikuk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Hehe, maaf. Aku hanya takut saja jika aku terlambat." Dan keheningan menyelimuti kedua _namja _tersebut.

"_Hyung, _apa kau masih ingat janji kita saat kecil dulu?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Ya, tentu saja aku masih ingat. Kenapa memangnya?" jawab Sungmin.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin tahu saja. Eumm.. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari kita tidak bisa menepati janji itu karena suatu hal, mungkin?"

"Maksudmu Kyu? Kau tidak bisa menepati janji itu? Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin kembali dan menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Tidak tidak. Tidak itu maksudku. Aku hanya bertanya saja, _hyung._"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, "Mungkin aku akan tetap kemari untuk melihat matahari tenggelam walaupun sendirian." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Sungmin _hyung, _lihat aku." Sungmin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin _hyung_, aku ingin setiap kali _hyung _kemari untuk melihat matahari tenggelam, aku menjadi orang yang selalu menemani Sungmin _hyung._" Sungmin terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi.. Apa Sungmin _hyung_ mau mengajakku setiap kali _hyung _kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

"_Saranghae _Sungmin _hyung._" Ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Sungmin hanya diam mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah manis Sungmin.

"_Nado saranghae, _Kyuhyun."

***END***

* * *

**Entahlah, saya tidak tau ingin berbicara apa lagi. FF Drabbel KyuMin pertama saya. **

**Maafkan saya jika bahasanya terlalu berantakan, saya sudah agak lama tidak menulis jadi bahasanya berantakan sekali TT **

**Ada beberapa faktor yang membuat saya untuk MUNGKIN bisa disebut SEMI HIATUS atau HIATUS. Salah satunya Sekolah. **

**Dan untuk FF saya yang lain, jujur masih dalam pembuatan, dan itu belum ada separuh. Maafkan saya TT tapi, saya usahakan secepatnya akan segera saya posting lanjutannya. **

**Terima kasih semuanya :) Dan akhir kata...**

**REVIEW ?**


End file.
